


菜谱无用论

by KYotodo



Series: Dans le Miroir [3]
Category: Maison de Police (TV 2019), きのう何食べた? | Kinou Nani Tabeta? | What Did You Eat Yesterday?
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “然后我问他要了菜谱。”





	菜谱无用论

料理是一项需要多进程规划和严格的时间把控的工程，需要周密的准备、详细的计划和精确的执行。

夏目惣一郎已经做好了充分的准备。

排骨斩成一指长，也就是10厘米。洗净后沥干，小火炒出糖色，放入排骨和香辛料翻炒，加水烧开，炖干汤汁。确认过一遍原材料和菜谱，夏目深吸一口气，开始剁排骨。

“欸，夏目叔在试菜谱吗？”

牧野日和探进来一个头。夏目瞥了她一眼；搜查一课新进的巡查组长眼底下有浓浓的黑眼圈，但掩盖不了她的好心情。

“啊。”夏目把剁好的排骨放进水槽中冲洗。牧野看着他工作了一会儿，终于把身子也塞进厨房来。“是在做什么？”

“红烧排骨。”

“啊……是这样啊。”牧野发出毫无意义的声音。“夏目叔为什么突然开始做菜了？”

夏目并不想回答这个问题。牧野在他视野中转了两圈，将魔爪伸向撕好的蘑菇时，夏目忍不住了。“做顿饭作为道歉。”

“欸？给谁道歉？”牧野脸上写满了“我想听八卦”。夏目拧开炉灶，火焰哄的窜出。“前任。”他从牙缝里挤出这个答案。

现在牧野的眼睛在熊熊燃烧了。真是失策，从一开始就应该把她赶出去的。夏目愤怒地按照说明辗碎冰糖。现在还不能离开锅，等糖色炒出来就把人赶走。

“是谁？什么时候？为什么分手了？夏目叔想追回她吗？是个她吗？”

最后一个问题让夏目懵了一下。他意外地看向牧野，年轻女孩瞪圆了眼睛，仿佛没有意识到自己问了个多么惊天动地的回答。

丝毫不知道其他房客给自己贴了多少标签的夏目徘徊了片刻，老实答道：“他是以前认识的律师，因为很会做菜所以一直有联系……只是道歉而已，毕竟一直承他照顾。”

现在牧野几乎要把眼珠子瞪进锅里了。夏目小心翼翼地搅拌着锅里的……东西，拿过准备好的热水。

“为什么分手了呢？”牧野忽然占据了他的全部视线。夏目急用手肘把她推开。“别在这碍事！”他厉声说。牧野瘪着嘴退开。“告诉我嘛夏目叔，说不定我能帮你想想主意呢？”

夏目哼了一声，缓慢地将热水注入锅中。现在锅里看起来似乎是有点红色的意思在了，夏目将其余食材放入锅中，翻炒起来。随后，他倒入凉水没过食材，转过身来面向还在期待地望着自己的牧野，缓慢地擦干净手。

“哎呦，夏目叔！疼疼疼疼疼！”

夏目重重地关上厨房门，世界宁静了。

等他带着红烧排骨从厨房出来、迎面撞上四老二少燃烧着八卦火焰的脸庞时，夏目才真切地感受到了后悔——他真应该从一开始就把门关上、锁死的。夏目权衡了片刻，决定先装作若无其事、然后尽力抵赖一下。这么想着，他看向笑得格外灿烂的高平叔，开腔道：“高平叔，正好你帮我看下……”

“小夏目啊——”高平骤然变脸，捧着心大叫起来，“你居然不跟我商量一下就擅自恋爱还分手了！”

“小夏目是什么？！”夏目皱起脸，“我说，这个红烧排骨我是完全照菜谱做的，应该没——”

“你这小子居然瞒过了我们！”迫田颤着手重重地戳了他两下，夏目连忙将红烧排骨放到一旁的吧台上免得泼了。“老实交代：谁？何时？何地？过程？”

“喂，这个红烧……”

“夏目你居然是Gay吗！”藤堂惊恐地捂着胸口，“天啊，你不会爱上我吧？”

夏目挤出一个充满杀意的微笑看向牧野，后者脸上看好戏的笑容逐渐溶解成恐慌。“那个……我先……”她悄悄地退后一步，被濑川随手拉住。

“所以啊，夏目，”伊达一开口就压住了嘈杂的众人，“你就跟我们坦白地聊一聊吧。”

夏目心如死灰地夹起一块排骨，被苦得呸地一声吐了出来。

“就是那么回事嘛。”

* * *

“请问……”

夏目惣一郎看向拦住他的人。对方面上带着客气的微笑，裹一件黑色大衣，显得高挑纤细。“请问大山森一郎在哪里？”

“啊，他坐那里，”夏目指给他看。“你是？”

“我是律师，笕史朗。”

“嗯？”夏目皱眉，“他抓捕的犯人请的不是什么三石律师吗？”他不自觉地用上了审讯的语气。

“不，我不是刑事案的律师，”笕解释道，“我是代表大山夫人来与大山警官谈判的。大山警官已经失约了数次，我想一直拖下去也不合适，因此主动来找大山警官。”

突如其来的八卦令夏目睁大了眼睛。笕对他点点头，很快地走向大山。夏目远远地看见大山恼羞成怒，忽然暴起，挥拳砸向笕，被律师勉强躲了过去。大山还要再动手，夏目匆忙赶过去抓住了他。

不要招惹律师，哪怕只是个离婚律师——这是搜查一课王牌的经验之谈。

“滚！我是绝对不会同意的！”大山激动地唾骂道。惊魂未定的律师整了整衣领。“大山警官，如果您坚持的话，我们只能选择起诉了。”

夏目察觉到大山绷紧了肌肉，连忙晃了他一把。“冷静，大山！石田，你去倒杯咖啡过来。律师，我先送你出去吧。”

笕点点头，接过咖啡。“告辞。”

夏目陪他离开警视厅。到了门外，律师似乎终于缓了过来，长长地叹了口气，将咖啡一饮而尽。“谢谢你，”他向夏目说道。

夏目努力笑了一下。“真是很抱歉，大山的案子进展不顺，他绝不是针对你……”

律师盯着他看了一会儿，别开视线。“我理解。我不会因此起诉大山警官的，请您放心。不过，大山夫人是铁了心想要离婚。还请您多劝劝大山警官。”

“一定会的。”夏目应道。

这件事情过去不久，在某次破案后的酒会上，夏目再一次听到了笕史朗这个名字。

“那家伙可真是难缠啊！”说话的人并不是大山，不过大山很快附和起来。“现在的女人怎么都这样？说离婚就离婚，我是少给了钱吗？”

夏目好奇地听了一耳朵，似乎是律师得到了大山前妻的推荐，一下子在搜查一课中掀起了小小的离婚潮。夏目作为一个单身汉没有此等烦恼，因此他什么也没说。

不过，正如他所预料，笕屡次来找不配合的警察，而夏目有意无意地充当了几次缓冲垫。就这样聊了起来，也交换了名片。

接到笕的电话是在一个不甚忙碌的下午。夏目思忖着是哪个同事又离婚了，疑惑地接起电话。那一头笕轻声说：“能麻烦你过来一趟吗？我遇到了麻烦。”

律师的声音非常脆弱。夏目咽下一句“自己报警”，询问了地址。他赶到笕说的地方，远远地看到一地猩红，忙大步跑了过去。近了才发现是红色油漆而已，已经半干了。年过三十、平时稳重可靠的律师像个小孩子一样蜷缩在墙角，双手抱着膝盖。夏目小心翼翼地伸手去扶他，笕颤抖了一下，抬头见是夏目，松了口气。

“麻烦你了，”他努力平稳声线，“我慌了神……对不起。”

“有事情找警察嘛，”夏目故作轻松地笑道，发力将笕搀扶起来。“有没有受伤？”

“应该还好，”笕说。“对不起……”

“我先送你回去吧，”夏目打断他，“油漆不赶紧洗掉的话还挺麻烦的。”

“好。”笕温驯地应道。

是一个很简单的故事。笕的男友——那时显然已是前男友——出轨了。笕和男友发生了争吵，被中二期的少年听到，于是就有了下午的事情。笕换下脏衣服，穿着睡衣出来，烦恼地拨弄着结块的头发。

“得剪掉了，”夏目遗憾地说。

笕露出了心如死灰的眼神，不甘心地再次拨弄了起来，一面说道：“今天真是谢谢你了……夏目警官还没吃晚饭吧？请让我请你吃晚餐作为答谢吧。”

“啊……好的。”

笕做饭的速度很快。菜端上来以后，夏目尝了一口，惊讶地发现味道很不错。听他说“好吃”，笕终于笑了起来。“我可以把食谱发给你。”

“那就太感谢了，”尽管并不认为自己会有做饭的闲情逸致，夏目仍旧顺势说道。

这案子实在简单，夏目抽了一个下午抓了人交给负责的小刑警，这件事就这样过去了。

搜查一课的离婚热很快就消失了，毕竟整个搜查一课结婚的人就不多。直到引退以后，夏目来到警察之屋工作。面对料理上的节节失利，才再次想起笕。

* * *

“……喂，你们那是什么眼神啊？” 夏目不悦地望向写满“真无趣”的脸。

“没，”牧野露出一个假得像钻石一样的假笑。“您继续。”

夏目夹了一筷子蘑菇，沮丧地发现比排骨还苦。

“然后就分手了，”他阴郁地说。

“啊？”

“因为入狱到保释都没联系他，就这样分手了，”夏目把残羹收拾起来，考虑着如何改进。“他确实挺生气的，所以想着还是道歉吧。就这样。”

他折回厨房，被高平拦住。“既然是道歉的话，你那手艺怎么行呢？把他叫过来，我来做一顿招待他吧！”

“没那必要……”

“就这么定了吧，”伊达叔背着手走进来，“一直关照着夏目，我们也应该好好谢谢他。”

伊达叔说话的语气令夏目放弃了挣扎。

“我给他打个电话。”

高平已经开始嘀咕菜式搭配了。

* * *

「最近在学习料理，可以请你帮忙指导一下吗？」

没过多久，手机就震动起来。

「可以。做什么菜呢？」

在那之后。

“照你的做法做了，为什么鸡肉会很柴呢？”

“不会吧？你是怎么做的？”

“用水烫熟鸡肉……”

“不是烫熟，过一下去除血腥味就可以了。”

“啊？喔……”

不久以后。

“为什么会发苦呢？”

“什么？”

“鸡肉，发苦。”

“是怎么样的苦味？”

“……就是苦味啊。”

“这个……可能是有什么炒焦了吧？能拍张照片给我看下吗？”

「青椒炒焦了。」

「不是说要炒到香味出来吗？」

「……我觉得文字很难说清楚。」

「对不起，我实在没有什么经验。」

「没事。要是方便的话可以来我家吗？我直接教你应该会清楚一点。」

「不会打扰吗？」

「不会。」

夏目还记得笕的住址。确认过没有更改以后，他收起手机，向其他人知会了一声，便出发了。应门的笕穿一件松软的旧T恤，几年不见，他看起来没多大变化。

“……所以后来剪头发了吗？”他忽然想起来。

笕的会客微笑露出了一道裂缝。“嗯……你带了材料来是吗？”

他看着夏目做了一遍，把错漏都挑了出来，得到的结果还算可以入口。夏目做好笔记，听他问要不要吃顿便饭再走，忙拒绝了。“我还要回去做饭……”

“啊，是结婚了吗？”笕微微瞪大眼睛，夏目觉得他这神情有点像只被人突然捉起来、茫然无措的仓鼠。“恭喜……”

“不，不是，”夏目纠正道，“我现在在前辈家里做佣人。”

笕更加吃惊了。过了一会儿，他从冰箱里掏出一个饭盒，动作敏捷地打包起来。“我做了点红茶冰淇淋，没有加多少糖。你要是不嫌弃的话，可以带一点回去给老人家吃。”

“啊……谢谢。”夏目垂眼看着明显是两人份的冰淇淋，没好意思说家里其实有四个老人。

他拎着冰淇淋回去，在屋里问了一圈，已经给他尝过三次菜品的老人们全部拒绝了他。

夏目只得一个人解决掉了二人份的冰淇淋。以夏目的口味来说稍嫌淡了些，不过因此也不会腻味。

自然，夏目又问笕要了冰淇淋的做法。

* * *

听见门铃声之前，夏目先看见了正装打扮的笕。他把手头的衣服晾好，走过去拉开门。

“晚上好，”笕客气地说道。

“啊……你还是带了伴手礼啊，说了不用的。”夏目接过笕拎着的购物袋，打开看了一眼。“是甜品吗？”

“是给老人家带的，”笕硬邦邦地答道。夏目愣了一下，领着笕朝大门走去。推开门，盛装的四老坐在客厅里，各个端着神秘莫测的架子。夏目眼角一抽，通报道：“客人到了。”

高平第一个跳起来。“欢迎欢迎！”他快活地迎向一脸茫然的笕史朗，“你就是夏目的男友吗？”

“……是朋友，”笕瞪了夏目一眼，“您一定是高平先生？”

“啊，是夏目告诉你的吗？”高平很高兴地望了夏目一眼，后者把笕的礼物塞给他。“你还费心带了礼物，太感谢了！这是什么？”

“是自己做的草莓酱，”笕说。“虽然夏目一再强调您擅长料理……”

“哈哈，看起来就很好吃！正好我做了司康，配这个一定不错。来，快请坐。晚饭马上就好。夏目，你还站着干什么？过来帮把手。”

夏目忍住了翻白眼的欲望，跟着高平进了厨房。高平把门一关，重重地拍了他一记。“你小子眼光不错呀！”他拧开罐子，尝了一口，“啊，真好吃！”

夏目抱臂站在一旁，愤懑地盯着草莓酱。“有那么好吃吗？”

高平斜倪他一眼，手上不停地把草莓酱舀到小碟中。“比你做的好吃多了。别摆出那副臭脸，微笑！你可是要追回人家的！我看前途艰难啊。”

“喂，只是道歉，道歉而已！我干嘛要追回来？当初又不是我说要在一起的。”

高平对他的抗议置若罔闻，取出预先烤好的司康，和装果酱的碟子一起放在托盘上。“你先端出去，告诉他们还有半个小时晚饭就准备好了。”

夏目深感无奈。

* * *

“唔，怎么说呢……”笕严肃地皱着眉头，“夏目你啊，第一次做的时候照着菜谱来比较好吧？”

“欸？”夏目握着他的小笔记本，“又失败了吗？”

“嗯，糖放多了。”笕起身倒了杯水。

“我看菜都没有变色啊，”夏目嘀咕着记下反馈，“谢谢……啊，你约了人吗？”

笕看向被敲响的房门。“没有。”他虽然这样说着，看神色似乎已经知道门外是谁了。夏目站起身来，看着他打开门。

门外是一个高大的男子。夏目闻到对方身上的酒味，往前走了几步，站在笕身侧。

“我不是说过……”笕才开口，男人就往前一扑，抱着笕哭了起来。

“史朗！我后悔了——”

夏目觉得四肢僵硬的笕如果有尾巴的话，此刻尾巴已经炸毛了。他以眼神询问笕需不需要把男人扔出去，笕摇摇头，伸手把门带上。他拖着男人来到客厅的小沙发，和男人固执的四肢搏斗了一会儿，终于得以脱身。

“他是谁？”夏目悄声问道。

“前男友，”笕言简意赅。“真是抱歉让你撞见这种事，你先回去吧。”

“需要我警告他一下吗？”夏目认真地问道。笕眨了眨眼睛，读懂了夏目的暗示，难以置信地笑道：“你不是警察吗？”

“我退休了啊，”夏目轻松地说。

笕尴尬地咧了咧嘴。“不，不了，我能搞定的。”

听他这么说，夏目也只好看着他倒了杯水，拿块湿毛巾过去给男人擦脸。男人这会儿好像清醒了一点，抓着笕的手夸他“贤惠”，又笃定笕还喜欢他，希望能“再给我一个机会”，“我一定会好好珍惜你的”。

夏目好笑地看着笕的脸逐渐皱成一团，终于忍无可忍地把毛巾往男人脸上一盖。“真的不需要我帮忙吗？”他问。

笕生气地在厨房水槽边冲洗双手。夏目晃到男人身边，戳了戳他。男人从毛巾下露出一双浑浊的眼睛，看了他一会儿。“你是谁？”他以主人公的口吻质问道。

“史朗的新男友，”夏目自如地编了套瞎话，“史朗照顾你是他人好，我可就不一样了，”他露出恐吓的微笑，“你要是再来打扰笕的话……”

他本来还打算展示一下自己的肌肉，结果那男人抖得像筛糠一样，跳起来跑了。

夏目深觉无趣，晃回厨房，笕正在打包什么。他凑过去看了一眼，主动汇报道：“他跑了，应该不会再过来了。”

笕怀疑地看了他一眼。“谢谢，你跟他说了什么？”

“别再来找你了，之类的。”

“你要是被起诉了，我可以给你推荐同行。”

夏目笑了笑。“我不觉得他有胆子起诉我。这是什么？”

“苹果派，”笕递给他，“我特意做得比较软，老人家应该也咬得动。”

“啊……说到这个，”夏目一脸认真，“藤堂叔其实比较喜欢吃甜的。”

“是吗？”笕并未起疑，“那我下次多放点糖好了。”

全警察之家唯一嗜糖的夏目惣一郎露出了灿烂笑容。

他照例问了一遍，对他的厨艺充分不信任的前辈们一律拒绝了他，夏目就心安理得地独享了苹果派。

正所谓吃人的嘴软，收到笕的求助信息的时候，夏目只好应下了。笕被前男友带人堵了，希望夏目能来帮忙解围。夏目拎着购物袋来到笕指明的咖啡屋时，一眼就看见前几天来闹事的男人。他一键开启演戏模式，对着男人露出一个充满杀意的笑容，大步走到笕身边坐下。

“等久了吧，史朗？今天实在不巧，我跑了几个地方才买到你要的牌子。”

他把牛奶拿出来给笕看，笕明显地松了口气。“实在是谢谢你了。来，这是你的慕斯蛋糕。”

夏目拿起勺子，看向男人和他身边的另一个人。“这是？”

“松冈昌明，原田宏，”笕转过去面向两个人，“这是夏目惣一郎，我的……”他卡壳了。

“恋人，”夏目接过笕的话头，笑容灿烂，“初次见面，请多指教。”

“夏目和笕是什么时候在一起的？”原田见松冈沉默不语，便开口问道。夏目敏锐地意识到这问题背后不怀好意，微笑着看了笕一眼，才答道：“正式确认关系的话，其实也才小半个月。不过认识很久了呢，只是笕一直看不上我。”

“你说什么啊，”笕扯出一个僵硬的笑容。

信口开河熟练度爆表的前搜查一课王牌粲然一笑，“那你是承认你也喜欢我很久了咯？”

笕尴尬的神色中掺杂进一点钦佩之情。他主动放弃了话语权，低头专心喝咖啡。夏目一个人也能大秀恩爱，三言两语打发了松冈和他的朋友，终于能够专心享受蛋糕。他舀了一大勺塞进嘴里，幸福地叹了口气。“这家店真好吃啊。”

“嗯，”笕还停留在尴尬的情绪中，过了一会儿才说道，“谢谢。”

他吃了两口松饼，忽然说：“不过夏目你说谎真是不打草稿啊。”

夏目无辜地看着他，又嚼了两口，忽然意识到这客甜品非常甜。他不大确定地又舀了一勺，世面上的慕斯蛋糕通常不会有这种甜度。夏目抬眼看向笕。

“怎么？我特意让店员加了糖的，不够吗？”

“不……很好吃，”夏目难得感到一点尴尬。他咳了一声。“没想到他还敢来纠缠你。”

“本来就是因为住得近才认识的……”笕叹了口气，把剩下的松饼全数塞进嘴里。夏目思考了一会儿。“你可以考虑学点柔道。”

“什么？”

“那种人不吃一点苦头是不会认清现实的。笕不想用法律对付他，对吧？”

笕点点头。夏目挖了一大块蛋糕。“当然，也可以我去教训他一下，但是总有我没法赶到的时候。”

笕看起来有点气馁。他把咖啡喝完，皱着脸说：“……好吧，我的休息日在周二，迫田叔的柔道班是在下午吧？”

“唔，其实我在给迫田叔的柔道班当助教，”夏目解决掉了蛋糕，“你要是信得过我的话，我可以上门做私教的。”

不用和一群小孩子挤在一起显然让笕松了一口气。“那太感谢了，下次做甜点我会加双倍糖的。”

夏目没忍住，问道：“你是怎么知道的？那个，我喜欢甜的这件事。”

“很明显吧？”笕的眼睛笑了起来，“你每次做菜都会放至少双倍的糖啊。”

“……是吗。”夏目摸了摸耳朵。

* * *

夏目端着托盘回到客厅中，立刻被推到笕身边坐下。他望了笕一眼，不算惊讶地发现对方又炸毛了。夏目把司康分了出去，对律师说道：“高平叔的手艺很棒的。”

藤堂已经感慨起来：“好好吃的果酱啊！”

笕吃着甜品，慢慢放松下来。

“说起来，笕和夏目是怎么认识的呢？”伊达叔和气地问道。夏目警觉地看向他，笕喝了口茶，答道：“是工作的时候认识的，后来请夏目帮过几次忙。”

“哦，你是律师对吧？”

“是，”笕点点头，“不过，不是什么大律师。”

伊达叔点点头，又闲聊了几句，在一片祥和的气氛中问道：“那么，笕是看中了夏目哪一点呢？”

笕皮笑肉不笑地剜了夏目一眼。“您误会了，我和夏目只是朋友而已。有一段时间因为前任纠缠不休，我不得已拜托夏目帮忙。后来前任没有再纠缠，自然就没必要伪装下去了。”

“是这样啊，”伊达微笑着喝了口茶。“真是遗憾啊，我们本来还以为夏目不用孤零零一个人……”

笕的笑容再一次僵住了。夏目默默地吃着司康饼，绝望地想道，笕大概永远也不可能原谅自己了。

牧野就是这时候进来的。“真抱歉，我迟到了——啊，你就是夏目叔的男友吧？你好，我是牧野日和！”

“你好，我是笕史朗，”笕起身答道。“以及，只是夏目的朋友。”

“我懂，”牧野点点头，“夏目叔有时真的很气人。”

夏目瞪了她一眼，然而牧野并未接收到夏目的怒气，亲亲热热地同笕吐槽起夏目的气人时刻，气氛一时活转起来。


End file.
